Integrated circuit (IC) fabrication is typically divided into a front-end-of-line (FEOL) process that forms devices such as transistors, and capacitors, etc., in and/or on a substrate and other portions before deposition of a first metal layer, a back-end-of-line (BEOL) process for forming multiple metal layers and associated via plugs for interconnecting the devices, and a far BEOL process for forming bond pads between a top metal layer and chip-to-package connections or flip-chip connections. Single and/or dual damascene processes are usually used to form contact plugs in the FEOL process, the metal layers and the associated contact plugs or via plugs in the BEOL process, and the bond pads in the far BEOL process.